Paparazzi
by MuSiCiSmEgaga
Summary: Two girls are best friends throughout school years, then, when they go to colledge and university, they grow apart, and don't speak for several years... One now a successful Actress, and the other a Paparazzi photographer, with a mysterious side...
1. Chapter 1

**Paparazzi**

**By Spark Ember & Sapphire Dublin**

_**Rated T**__** Chapter 1 - Starting**_

_**BASIS:**_ Okay, this was written by Spark AND Sapph. Don't blame me for the crazy...Anyway...Two girls are best friends throughout school years, then, when they go to colledge and university, they grow apart, and don't speak for several years... One now a successful Actress, and the other a Paparazzi photographer, with a mysterious side...Their paths cross again in a very unexpected way...

_**Disclaimer...delete...Claimer:**_ We do own the plotline and most of the Characters...YEY! :D XD

_**Back Story: **_Sapphire and Dave have been friends since the start of their time in school. When they both move up to high school they befriend Spark, a fiery hyper redhed, and since then they have been inseperable. Sapphire has liked Dave since she met him and Spark has had a frenemy relationship with him.

NOW WE CAN START...

'Now can we go to the paarrrrtaaayy?' Sapphire questioned. Spark sighed.

'In a minute! We have to go and speak to Dave first, see if he's going.' Spark shrugged.

'KK babes.' Sapph sang. She recieved a light slap on her right arm.

'Don't use text speak.' Spark chuckled while she spotted the cute footballer speaking to several old professors.

'Hello Deary...Spark.' Professor Wiekersmichts directed at the two girls. She always liked Sapphire the best, allthough she always had a guilty look all over her face. Sapphire's chocolate brown eyes met Dave's bright blue eyes, and they exchanged a sweet smile. Spark nudged them into reality and shoved them over to the stone wall of the old fashioned school.

'Okay. One, STOP FLIRTING, two, go to the party. I'll meet you there. There's something I have to do, which I promised myself that I'd do in year one...' Spark wondered back to the group of professors.

'Professor Wiekersmichts?' Spark asked sweetly.

'Yes Dear-oh, Spark.' Wiekersmichts replied heavily. Sparks hand reached up and flexed. The clenched knuckles smashed into Professor Wiekersmichts face, causing her nose to start to bleed.

'Sorry, just promised that I'd do that when I was in year one, and when it was the year sixes had their last day. I saw them do it to Professor Fatfaces over there.' Spark explained while pointing to an old, depressed, male, sex-deprived man.

'That's my husband...' Professor Wiekersmichts started.

Spark ran over to the two-not-so-love-birds-yet-they're-still-effing-flirting, who were now laughing hysterically, leaning on each others shoulders.

'That was hilarious! You have seriously weird promises babe!' Sapphire gasped out, holding her stomach. The red head grinned broadly, holding her head up high while walking towrds the school doors where an array of sounds and lights came from. The white ruffles on her dress blew around her in the cold wind. She turned her head in a sharp movement to the two others.

'You coming then?' She said loudly over the whipping wind. The two looked at each other in a 'Typical' kind of way before folowing.

Sapphire's blue converse squilched a little over the freshly fallen rain, them standing out against her short sky blue puffball dress, the two oddly going together well. Her long brown highlighted blonde hair blew crazy in the breeze. Dave walked relatively behind her, his hands dug deep into the pockets of his long dark jeans, pushing aside the bottom of his simple black top.

'Wow.' He gazed in awe at the two girls. Sapphire in her blue puffball dress and converse, and Spark in jaw-droppingly high cream stilletoes and her black - topped, sleeveless lipsy dress with creamy white ruffles. They were both waiting at the top of the stairs for Dave, before Spark had another one of her 'emotional breakdowns'.

'I...Ia just cannt beeliieve we'ree nowt going to see each othfer again...' Spark muffled through her tears. Dave tutted and Sapph mustered a small teardrop.

'We'll keep in contact.' Sapphire comforted while giving her sweety cutesy smile.

The two angels and Dave walked into the hall, Spark knelt down and moved her hands into the gun position, tilting them to the side of her head while keeping her body facing forwards. Sapph stood on the right side next to Spark, her back to Dave - doing the gun position. Dave grunted while he stood, facing the two crazy girls. Spark forced him to go back to back with Sapph, and pulled his hands into the gun position.

'Its only 'cos Harm's not here...Y'know...she's ill.' Sapph said symaphetically batting her eyelashes.

'Oh give over! Just ask her out!' Spark shouted in frustration. She kicked the door open into the main hall.

'The party's started bitches!' Spark shouted. Crowds gathered around the three 'Angels' featuring Dave. The choruses of 'Hey' started while Sapph fist punched everyone. Spark, however, just decided to jump on the large metal pole she had placed.

'Oh god...' Sapphire said as a bunch of guys, including a hot guys called Sam Bieber, gathered around Spark as she pole danced.

'Holy Fuck!' Rory, Spark's lucky-enough-to-be-ex-boyfriend, shouted while running over to the pole.

The party went smoothly, with guys drooling over the two-hot-stuff-gurlz, and no-one but Sapphire secretly drooling over Dave. By the last dance, which happened to be a Waltz, everyone was in tears. Spark ran up on stage after grabbing Sam's wrist. Sam had medium length, blonde hair and grey-green-blue eyes. His lips were cute, and large. Every time anyone saw them, they would smile. Spark however, would blush.

'Have you ever seen dirty dancing?' Spark asked.

'Yes.' Sam replied.

'We're doing that dance. Get ready baby.' Spark whispered.

Meanwhile, Sapph and Dave were awkwardly standing, looking at the ground.

'Erm...Sapph...' and 'Dave, do you-' were chorused from their lips at the same time. 'Yes' they both replied, again at the same time. Dave chuckled lightly.

The two-not-so-love-birds-yet-they're-still-effing-flirting headed to the middle of the dance floor, just as 'Brown Eyes' by Lady Gaga started to play as the final song. The whole room was filled with a 'YES!' from Spark at the top of the room, on the stage.

'One, two, three, better.' Sapphire said to Dave while watching his feet.

'I. Had. The time of my LIFE.' Spark mouthed as Sam felt her waist then turned her.

'Haha, I'm awful at this.' Dave said to Sapph, while turning her gracefully under his arm.

Spark and Sam made quite a pair. They danced in four beats for several bars, and then turned quickly.

'Hehe. You're not THAT bad...' Sapphire said, trying to make him feel better.

Spark smiled as Sam picked her up by her waist and twirled her round, she pushed out her legs to make a running kind of position.

Dave's and Sapph's eyes met. They leaned in, while still dancing. Dave tripped over, causing Sapph to kiss the top of his head.

Spark continued with the dance. They kissed briefly, his large lips tender and soft.

Sapphire placed her head on his collarbone/shoulder as they swayed. Everyone was either staring at the fantastic dancing on stage, or cute romantic one in the corner of the dancefloor.

Spark seperated from the comfort of Sam, and nodded. She breathed heavily.

Sapphire removed her head from his shoulder to gaze into his cute eyes.

Spark ran and pushed her arms straight. Sam pulled her up above his head. She gracefully held her place before Sam let her drop to the floor while still supporting her. He pulled her through his legs until she was standing correctly. 'Yes!' She said to Sam, and they began their making out session.

Sapphire kept on swaying with Dave. Their eyes locked and they both leaned in. Their sweet lips met, and sparks flew. Sapphire opened one of her eyes, just to check his reaction. His were closed tightly. They snogged lightly.

Spark and Sam, and Dave and Sapphire had had their perfect endings that night. And now it was time for them to part...except, is that the end?


	2. Chapter 2

**Paparazzi**

**By Spark Ember & Sapphire Dublin**

_**Rated T**__** Chapter 2 - Five Years Later**_

_**BASIS:**_ Okay, this was written by Spark AND Sapph. Don't blame me for the crazy...Anyway...Two girls are best friends throughout school years, then, when they go to colledge and university, they grow apart, and don't speak for several years... One now a successful Actress, and the other a Paparazzi photographer, with a mysterious side...Their paths cross again in a very unexpected way...

_**Disclaimer...delete...Claimer:**_ We do own the plotline and most of the Characters...YEY! :D XD

_**Back Story: **_Sapphire and Dave have been friends since the start of their time in school. When they both move up to high school they befriend Spark, a fiery hyper redhed, and since then they have been inseperable. Sapphire has liked Dave since she met him and Spark has had a frenemy relationship with him.

Erm...I DONT KNOW A THING ABOUT CARS! HELP! DONT BLAME ME!

Sapphire walked down Hollywood Boulevard in a pair of shorts a white tank top and lilac 6 inch heels. Her black sunglasses lay on the bridge of her nose and her long hair blew back, wind swept. She took a step back and walked into the designer store.

_Okay _she thought with a sigh _The premier of my first real role in a film, what should I wear? Black? No too depressing. Blue? No, too smurf for this event. Red? Perfect. _She picked up the long slim dress, already knowing it was her size, she grabbed a pair of golden heels, much like the ones she was wearing, and went straight to the counter.

She placed the the items down on the desk then dug into her Ralph Lauren bag for her purse.

'Going somewhere special?' the shop assistant asked.

'Yeah.' She looked briefly up at the young girl before looking back down at her bag. 'Got it!' she whisper-screamed.

'... I feel like I've seen your face before.' The girl who's name tag read Sophie, said in thought. She gasped suddenly. 'Hey aren't you... the one that's in that new movie... oh what's your name...'

'Sapphire?' Sapphire laughed a little at the girl.

'That's it!' She clicked her fingers and typed a few button on the cash register. 'That's $10,602 please!'

Sapphire handed her a credit card and done all the buisness you do with them, leaving quickly after with the bag in her hands

Spark was sitting on a bench on the Hollywood Boulevard, fidling with the lenses on her camera. The strap was wound around her neck and went lightly over her many necklaces. Her purple top was seen a little through all of the accessories. Her camera blended with her tight black jeans.

She looked into the lense and wiped it lightly, trying to get a smudge off. She looked up at the designer store, hoping for a light oportunity to spot a famous celebrity.

Sapphire waved at the counter girl,'Sophie', and wondered out of the shop. Waiting for her were teams of paparazzi and reporters. All she could do was smile and pose for the cameras.

Spark jumped up, and so did several other members of paparazzi crews. They all ran over in a hurry. 'Brown Eyes' played lightly, implying that Spark's phone was ringing. She delved into her pocket.

'Sam.' Spark said with a grin.

'Baby, there...the police...eviction...' Spark tried to make out the cut off voice down the phone.

'Baby? I can't hear you! I'm coming to the house.' Spark shouted.

Sapphire peered over the top of several reporters to see a fiery redhead sitting on a small bench. She looked familiar, very familiar. Then it hit her. Spark!

'SPARK!' Sapphire shouted.

'SPARK!' Sapphire screamed while she delved into her Ralph Lauren bag, pulling out her lilac converse, and pulling them on, exchanging them for her pretty heels. She ran after the minor paparazzi member.

Spark ran towards her red mini cooper, pressed the button on her car keys and opened the car door. She put her phone on the small phone-car-stand. The exhaust started and Spark altered the mirrors. She put her foot accelorator, causing the car to jump forward before actually moving.

'STOP!' Sapphire called, but the engine had already started and the exhaust was flaring. She ran in front of the car as it jumped forward, hitting her knee. 'AH!' Sapphire said while she rubbed her pathetic knee. The red mini moved forward a little, then the window winded down.

'Sapphire?' A familiar voice echoed.

'Babe?' Sapphire whispered.

'Get in the fucking car! I need your help!' Spark said while she pressed a small button, making the car door open.

They soon arrived at the small, dirty brown, bungalow. Sapphire stood outside of the car, and pulled her hoodie out of her bag. She heaved on the purple branded hoodie and wondered up the path. Paper blew on the pavement, and peadophiles stared out of windows. This was evidently the bad end of town.

A small eviction notice appeared on the door or the bungalow.

'SAM?' Spark screamed while tears poured down her face. She pulled out the mock up of a blackberry phone and called Sam. His phone went to voicemail. She picked up a common brick and threw it through the only window that wasn't borded up. She climbed through the cracked window and beckoned the awkward superstar.

'Oh my god.' Spark cried out. Her home had been totally trashed, and was left empty apart from a body in the bedroom.

'Sam?' The girls chorused. Spark cried further while Sapphire pulled Spark's head into her body. Sam stirred.

'We've gotta take him to hospital.' Sapphire said after checking obvious places for bruises and cuts. His pulse was fast.

After around an hour, the two girls got Sam into a free hospital, and were in the hostpitals canteen, drinking lattes. Sapphire's hand was placed over Spark's comforting her.

'So...what's happening in your life?' Spark mustered.

'Well, I'm an actress. I have just finished filming a movie with Taylor Lautner and Lisa Kudrow and the premier is in a week. Erm...I live with Dave too!' Sapphire jumped at the question.

'Hmm cool.' Spark said while sipping her drink.

'Same to you?' Sapph asked after about a minute of silence.

'Erm...well I'm a failing paparazzi, turns out after a few years, people get uninterested with the same photo over and over again. I live and am engaged to Sam. I used to live in a collapsing bungalow which had a bathroom, a bedroom, a small kitchen and a studio inside...pretty much it. Oh and I dance a lot, as a sort of profession.' Spark said, asking for sympathy.

'Live with me!' Sapph said after having her 'I've got a fantastic yet stupid idea' look spread all over her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paparazzi**

**By Spark Ember & Sapphire Dublin**

_**Rated T**__** Chapter 2 - Five Years Later**_

_**BASIS:**_ Okay, this was written by Spark AND Sapph. Don't blame me for the crazy...Anyway...Two girls are best friends throughout school years, then, when they go to colledge and university, they grow apart, and don't speak for several years... One now a successful Actress, and the other a Paparazzi photographer, with a mysterious side...Their paths cross again in a very unexpected way...

_**Disclaimer...delete...Claimer:**_ We do own the plotline and most of the Characters...YEY! :D XD

_**Back Story: **_Sapphire and Dave have been friends since the start of their time in school. When they both move up to high school they befriend Spark, a fiery hyper redhed, and since then they have been inseperable. Sapphire has liked Dave since she met him and Spark has had a frenemy relationship with him.

SAM BIEBER FROM GLEE...I DO NOT HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH JUSTIN BIEBER :) XXXX

'So...will you?' Sapph asked after about two minutes of awkward silence.

'I don't want us to abandon each other again...we just...drifted.' Spark explained.

'That will NEVER happen again. I promise.' Sapphire said, batting her eyelashes.

'Yes...if we can go shopping.' Spark said, back to her normal, high-school way.

'Do you have money?' Sapphire asked.

'Err...no...well...$200...' Spark said, practically begging for a little money. The news flashed on the dreary screen in the grey room, which was called a canteen, but only had two vending machines, a blown-up cooker, and a eat-all-you-can buffet.

'And now to New York, where Je ton Amour, the brand new dancing broadway love story has had a minor mishap. Over to you, Lilian.'

'Thanks Jamie! Yes, Je ton Amour has been cancelled after top dancer, Julie Hay, has bailed while breaking her foot in a dance rehearsal. Openings will be on-going for two weeks, before, only if they cannot find a suitable match to play the role of Jane, they close the play down. Thank you for watching.' The two girls stared pointlessly at the grey television, before commercials blinked on. A sharp ringing of 'Brown Eyes' indicated that Spark's phone was ringing.

'Hey, Dad.' Spark muttered down the phone's speaker. A muffled voice spoke out of the makeshift blackberry.

'Dad, Sam's in hospital and I've been evicted...I have a place to stay...it's OK. No you don't...No, Dad...stop worrying...Bye Dad, love you.' Were the only halves of the conversation that uttered in Sapphire's freshly second-pierced-ears.

'Miss...Ember?' A nurse asked.

'U-huh.' Spark said as she poured latte down her throat.

'I'm Kirsten, nurse Kirsten White. I'm here about Mr...' The nurse checked a register,'Byber.' Nurse Kirsten finished.

'It's pronounced Beeber.' Sapphire filled in.

'Right...erm...Sam has suffered a slight head trauma. He has had about two internal bleed spots, which have not been much of a problem, and were shortly stopped. He also has an irregular, estimated, three-day bruise on his stomach.' Nurse White explained.

'Oh okay. So he's fine? And the bruise was from when we were rehearsing.' Spark said, without trying to cover up the fact that she had caused the bruise. Her head lifted and took gaze of the nurse's stunned face.

'Oh no! Not like that! We were dancing (we're professionals) and we were doing lifts and I fell on his stomach.' Spark explained.

'Oh. Yes, Sam is fine. Unconsious though. You will have to wait a few days before being able to take him home, and he will need bed-rest.' The nurse said warily.

The girls drove home, Spark following Sapphire's LOTUS car. Spark's red mini trailed behind while they drove through the Beverly Hills lookalike neighbourhood. It was called 'Lyons Estate', and had many large houses. Spark picked up her phone and dialled Sapphire's number.

'Hey...I just remembered that I have some clothes at my Mum and Dad's holiday home, around 20 miles away. Maybe I should drop in...' Spark explained.

'Hey. I thought your parents were in Scotland?' Sapphire replied.

'Nah. They came down two days ago. I'm gonna go. Might stay the night, but I doubt it. See you soon. Love you.' Spark finished, she pressed the small button with the phone symbol and a small circle underneath.

The drive was long, and Spark's old mini cooper could barely cope with the many motorways, but after about an hour, Spark reached the beach house in LA.

Spark's fist clenched and banged on the door. The old green door was chipping and flaking bits of its paint off. It opened with a creak, and a familiar smile greeted her.

'Sparky!' Her dad called.

'Dad!' Spark said while embraced in her father's arms.

'You staying over?' Spark's dad, Kai, asked hopefully, once they had settled in the living room.

'Erm, dunno. I just came here for a few bits and pieces. Clothes and stuff.' Spark shrugged.

'Please do, we've missed you.' From Kai was shortly replied with an okay.

'Tea! Spark!' Spark's mother called up the stairs after her daughter, who was in her room and packing up several pieces of clothing and ornaments.

'Coming.' Spark got off the phone and ran down the stairs like a child.

'Hey, my baby.' Spark was greeted into the small kitchen. The small family ate a selection of local cheeses, breads, crackers and general 'picky stuff'. Her two parents drank a desert wine, while Spark simply had a non-alcoholic grape juice, as she'd be driving early in the morning.

The conversation was light and airy. At nine pm Spark decided she was shattered, and trailed up to bed.


End file.
